The Helmet
"The Helmet" is the seventeeth episode of Season 2 from The Penguins of Madagascar. Plot As Rico is preparing a fish sandwich, some invisible force starts messing with him. It is Kowalski, who has invented a helmet that uses telekinesis, which, for now, he decides to call the Helmet. Thus, Kowalski declares that his helmet proves that intellect is greater than brute force; Rico tries to prove him wrong with his bazooka. To prevent the two from coming to blows, Skippers assures that intellect and brute force are important factors for their team (though he confides in Private that he relies on the latter). Taking the invention outside, Kowalski uses the Helmet to help Private fly through the air and snatch a truck full of fish. The latter smacks Julien over the head while telling a horrible joke about Maurice's cooking. Noticing the Helmet, Julien walks up to the penguins to ask to have it. They responds with a quick no by telekinetically dropping both him and Maurice back into their habitat. Bursting with jealousy, Julien steals the Helmet in the middle of the night. By morning, Kowalski realizes it's gone, before the penguins are summoned to the lemur habitat, where Julien is showing off the Helmet as his new crown. He uses it for all selfish reasons, which includes summoning Chinese food from China. When his food doesn't appear, he turns up the Helmet's dial up to 10, the highest setting, in hopes of making his food come faster. Maurice points out that food from China will take a long time to travel. Julien thanks him before firing him, declaring that the Helmet will do everything for him (except Mort's blind worship of him, he adds). Kowalski tries to warn Julien the dangers of having the Helmet up on high but the penguins are instantly thrown back into their habitat. Kowalski fears that if the Helmet is kept at that setting, Julien's chaotic thoughts will destroy them all. Skipper asks Kowalski if he ever invented anything that doesn't eventually destroy them all; he thinks on it for a moment and replies no. The Penguins try stealing the Helmet back but are caught. They then try to warn Julien the dangers of the Helmet responding to his every thought. Julien eventually sees their point when he summons snakes, hordes of rhinos, elephants and a city bus. But before they could remove the Helmet, Kowalski accidentally put the word "explosive" in Julien's head, causing the lemur to fly off. Private then wonders whether Julien knows that the Helmet can simply summon a parachute. He doesn't, as Julien hits the zoo's giant bell. Despite the penguins' best efforts, Julien unintentionally summons a vortex of random objects near-impossible to breach. Maurice comes to help, he had been fired earlier. Maurice tries to remove the helmet, but it is now locked to Julien's head. Maurice gets hit by a bell, which makes Julien's brain vulnerable. Rico fires the bazooka at the helmet, removing it from Julien's head, rendering him bald. Julien gives Maurice his job and says he is sorry. Maurice forgives him and is happy to be back. He then slaps a new crown on Julien to hide his baldness and catches the Chinese food from China. Category:The Penguins of Madagascar episodes